Daddy's Little Girl
by xXShadowWalkerXx
Summary: After going through Division's files, Birkhoff realizes that Michael's daughter, Hayley, is alive and a criminal with a bad reputation. Michael tracks her down and tries to fix what was broken twelve years ago. Will Michael's confrontation with his daughter heal his broken heart or completely shatter it? Going to be a multi chap. story.
1. Chapter 1

_This idea randomly popped into my head. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Mikey..." Birkhoff trailed off after telling him the news. It was bad enough Nikita had left him not even a year ago, but now his kid from back in the gap is magically alive. Not to mention she is an assassin, just like Michael.

"I'm going talk to her," Michael decided. He knew Percy had taken Hayley away from him and most likely told her all sorts of lies, but Hayley was still HIS daughter.

"She isn't even your Hayley anymore. She's a few weeks from being seventeen, and she already has a rep for killing and stealing. Michael, maybe you should just let this go," Birkhoff said gently. Michael stubbornly shook his head while walking to his car. He had to see her.

She lived in a small apartment in New Orleans. Michael found her cluttered area where she sold paintings. Hayley didn't really need the profits of her own paintings. She made plenty of money by selling what she stole. It was a good pastime, nonetheless.

When Hayley's eyes met Michael's, she looked at him in a disbelieving manner then took off, leaving her assistant to handle the stand. With Hayley's horrible luck, she realized her biological father wasn't the only person chasing her. Viewing from her peripherals, she could see men wearing black with hidden guns were approaching her. She whimpered and ran faster.

Hayley couldn't understand why someone was trying to kill her. She had told everyone she was through with doing their dirty work. She hated killing innocent people. People who have families and lives. One of the men she once did jobs for killed off dozens of families just because their were rumors of oil underneath their land. It sickened her to have even associated with these people. She tried cleaning up her rep by becoming an art thief. A person would think it was less violent, but on many occasions Hayley had to take out the guards. Lately, Hayley has only been killing the several men who attack her on a weekly basis. She had a few guesses on which of her former employers were sending out hit men, but she wasn't brave enough to find out.

Turning into an alley, Hayley expertly shot down two of the three men with guns. The other grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Michael tore the man away from her and shot him. To regain her balance, Hayley leaned on her dad for a brief second. Pulling her into a hug, Michael felt Hayley's heartbeat go from raging fast to normal. Michael was relieved that she was taking it well, but a part of him knew that this was too easy.

Hayley pulled away after realizing exactly who she was hugging. "Umm. Thanks, but I can take care of myself," Hayley told Michael.

"Obviously," he sneered.

"I've been doing fine for the past twelve years," she said back.

The remark hurt Michael, but he deserved it. She had spent the last twelve years becoming a criminal because of his dealings with Percy. "I just found out you were alive a few hours ago. I rushed here to see you," he told her.

"Well, you aren't wanted here. You saw me. Now, can you please just leave?" Hayley asked, on the verge of begging. His very presence was hurting her and provoking memories that she stored away a long time ago.

Michael closed his eyes. Birkhoff was right. His little girl had become a cold-hearted assassin. Michael didn't let the tears roll down his face, but he could feel them forming.

When he opened his eyes again, his Hayley was gone. He wouldn't pursue her any longer.

Unbeknownst to Michael, Hayley watched him leave the alley. Both assassins too stubborn to cry, but they both were on the verge of breaking. They were lonely and had endured so much. Hayley had no doubt she would see her father again.

* * *

_I know this chapter doesn't really show that much, like how Hayley is alive and not Elizabeth. The next chapter will clear things up, I promise. I do not own Nikita or any of its amazing characters. _


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is longer and hopefully answers a few questions. Enjoy!(:**

* * *

_"Mommy!" the little girl screamed at the bloody body. A figure pulled the injured toddler out of the remnants of the burnt car. The girl didn't give much of a fight due to her exhaustiveness and injuries._

_"Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart. What's your name?" the Creole woman asked. Her voice was like pure silk and her eyes were chocolate-brown and friendly._

_"Hayley," the little girl answered. The woman carried Hayley into the back of a van and checked the girl for serious injuries._

_"Hayley, things are about to change. I need you to be strong. Can you be a strong, little girl for me?" she asked while cleaning off the blood and soot from Hayley's skin. The little girl nodded in response._

****Dream changes****

_"Come on, Hayley. You've shot plenty of people. How was this mission any different?" Matt asked. Matt was somewhat Hayley's adoptive brother. A "family" of assassins had raised her to fight, blend in, and kill. She caught on easy and fit right in with the family. Hardly any of them was related by blood. They were all the sons and daughters of military families, Mafia members, or other political statuses. _

_"They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like my mom," Hayley muttered. Matt hugged Hayley tight. Matt had been the one that told Hayley to work this Op for a private business. It wasn't the first time she killed an innocent, but killing dozens of innocent lives took a toll on what was left of Hayley's heart._

_"Maybe you should go visit Lulu for a while in New Orleans. You are sixteen now. Nothing is keeping you here. Just be careful," Matt told her. Hayley kissed Matt's cheek and left, without ever looking back. _

Sweating and shuffling uncomfortably in her bed, Hayley awoke and sat up. That was the third night in a row she thought about the car accident and what became of her afterward. Lulu told her it was a sign of change. Personally, Hayley didn't believe in speaking to spirits and voodoo, but Hayley kept an open mind when it came to what the Creole woman told her.

The hit men had stopped coming after her as often, but that only made Hayley more suspicious. Everyday, Hayley would pick up the phone, dial Matt's number, and hang up. She didn't want to complain to Matt about her little issue. He would either worry and come see her or demand she come home.

Hayley didn't want to go back. She may have had happy moments there, like her first kiss and the first time she shot a gun. There were bad times too, like the first time she cleaned a body and the interrogation room. Hayley shuddered at the mere thought. No, she wouldn't call. After waking herself up by splashing water on her face, Hayley put on her hoodie and went out for a walk.

It was dangerous to be on the New Orleans streets before four in the morning, especially for a minor who happens to be a female. Hayley just needed to clear her head before it exploded. She kept an eye out for drunks and men wearing black. Once reaching Jackson Square, Hayley noticed a familiar presence. Michael. A small smile found itself on her lips and she strolled over to Michael, temporary forgetting about her problems.

"Hayley," Michael muttered in his smokey voice. He was sitting on a bench, almost completely engulfed in darkness. Before he had seen his daughter traversing the streets, he was thinking heavily about his own issues. Amanda. Nikita. The President of the United States. It felt like each problem was suffocating him more and more. Michael didn't know why he came back to New Orleans. His daughter had told him he wasn't wanted and he promised himself he wouldn't go after her anymore.

"Hi," she told him a little insecurely and sat on the bench next to him. She hadn't meant to sound so mean before. Hayley would never purposely make her dad cry, not after all the wonderful memories she had with her dad. She may have only been four, but there are some experiences a person can just never forget.

"What are you doing out at this time?" he asked worriedly.

"Walking. What are you doing out at this time?" she asked back cockily.

"Stalking," he shrugged with a teasing grin.

A bright smile broke out on Hayley's face and she hugged her dad tight. "I'm sorry," she apologized. There was so much she needed to apologize to him for. For being mean to him, even after he saved her. For becoming an assassin. For being angry at him for so long for abandoning her. Hayley knew her dad would never purposely leave her, but at that time she needed to blame someone.

Hayley hadn't realized she was crying until Michael pointed it out. "It's okay. It's okay. Don't cry," he told her softly and ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. Michael watched as his daughter opened back up to him. It was one of the best moments of his life. He just wished he could take all of Hayley's pain from her. She deserves so much more in life than living alone in a small apartment in a city that is full of drunks.

Whispering soothing words to her, Michael soon realized Hayley fell asleep in his arms. Her breathing had slowed down and grip loosened. He carried her all the way to her apartment, laid her on her bed, and made sure the apartment was secure before settling in next to her.

Before sleep overtook him, Michael made note of Hayley's features. She was tense, no doubt from her job and horrific upbringing. Her eyes and hair were a dark brown. Michael could tell she had a lot of internal struggles too. He knew too well of keeping emotions locked up. It could turn a person into a monster or a complete wreck. Michael silently vowed that he would never let his daughter become either of those things and then fell into a peaceful state of rest.

Hayley nestled into Michael's chest and sighed unconsciously. No horrific flashbacks came to her that night, but when morning came all hell went loose.

* * *

**I finished this chapter sooner than I thought. I hope y'all are enjoying it so far! I hope I clarified things a little better. Please tell me if I didn't. The next chapter should be up soon!  
**

**As always, I do not own Nikita or its characters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up. I would like to thank the few of you who reviewed. It means the world to get feedback. Enjoy!(:**

* * *

Wrapped in her dad's embrace, Hayley awoke and looked up to see Michael waking up too. "I think your phone is vibrating," Michael grumbled and untangled himself from her so she could get up. He couldn't help but feel giddy, even though he was a terrible morning person. Hayley hadn't stopped loving him. She was still a ray of sunshine; she had just inherited Michael's anger streak.

Hayley groaned and answered the phone. It was Matt, calling to warn her that she was declared an official target by a woman named Amanda. She had never heard of the woman. All of her past dealings had been with men. It wasn't because she was sexist or anything. Men just generally were in charge of businesses, her kind of business anyways.

After getting off the phone with Matt, she talked to her dad about it. She was glad he was somewhat of an assassin. It wasn't like she could complain about her issues to a local shrink. "Amanda used to work with me in a rogue black ops organization called Division. She is twisted and likes to manipulate people against each other. She must be targeting you to get to me," Michael told her, while playing mindlessly in her brown locks.

"Why would she want to get to you if you worked with her?" Hayley asked, leaning against him.

"She wanted power and chaos, so we overthrew her from Division," Michael answered, trying hid best to summarize what exactly happened.

"We?" Hayley asked.

"Myself, an FBI agent, a computer technician, a Russian, and ... my ex-fiancé," Michael answered.

Hayley cocked her head and examined the features on his face. She had become an expert at reading faces. Whatever happened still hurt him. "You don't have to talk about it. You are allowed to date and marry other women," Hayley told him. She hadn't expected Michael to spend the rest of his life mourning over the death of his wife and child. No one ever would. Her dad was in his mid-twenties when the car explosion occurred.

"I'm so glad I have your permission," Michael said mockingly with a smile.

Holding his hand in hers, Hayley smiled back. "This one must've been special though," Hayley sighed. She saw the love and pain in his eyes from bringing up his ex-fiance.

"She tries saving everyone, but doesn't think about the pain it could bring us if we lost her. We willingly gave up everything, just to be with her..." Michael said, losing himself in thought.

Hayley's heart melted at the sight of her dad. He truly loved this woman, and she must have loved him deeply. Sacrifice wasn't a common trait for assassins. "She's still alive, so there is still hope. Everything is complicated in our line of work, but love always beats evil. Just ask Cinderella," Hayley told her father encouragingly.

"How can you be so positive?" He asked rhetorically and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for several minutes, basking in silence. Hayley didn't want to pry into Michael's personal life, and Michael didn't want to interrogate his daughter.

A knocking at the door interrupted their personal moment of silence. Hayley got up to answer it, picking up a small handgun on her way to the door. Michael quickly got out of the bed and joined her side. "Lulu, what are you doing here this early?" Hayley asked.

"Checkin' in on you, honey child," Lulu answered smoothly, "Why in the spirits' name is there a man in your apartment?"

Hayley chuckled under her breath. Lulu had taken care of her ever since the day she dragged Hayley out of the burning car. "This is my dad, Michael, he and I ran into each other in an alley a few weeks ago," Hayley explained and gave her dad a mischievous grin. There was more to that story, but Lulu would have a heart attack if she knew the whole story.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Michael told the Creole woman politely.

"Mhhhmmm. I best be going. I have a tarot card reading in twenty minutes," Lulu said and left the father and daughter baffled.

"Is she always like that?" Michael asked after Hayley shut the door.

"Pretty much," Hayley giggled and offered to cook breakfast.

Hayley wasn't one to cook, or use her kitchen, but the outcome of breakfast was edible. She played it safe by just doing eggs and toast. Michael hadn't seemed bothered by her simple choice. They ate in silence, listening to the people holler in the streets. While Hayley cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, Michael took a shower.

"Should I ask why you have men's clothing that's my size?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. His hair was still damp and he was wearing a Mardi Gras tee with running shorts. It made him look way less intimidating than the tailored suits he was wearing before.

"I don't think you want to hear that particular story," Hayley answered with a sly grin. She left him standing there, with his mouth slightly opened in protest, while she went take a shower.

When Hayley was out of the shower, Michael was going through her stash of guns. "I'm sort of old-fashioned. The newer versions are a little too high-tech," Hayley told her dad, startling him a bit.

"I noticed. Do you even own a laptop?" Michael asked. At Division, Michael was surrounded by technology most of the world didn't even know existed.

"Nope. Technology is tricky. There's data fingerprints, viruses, embedding codes... It's so confusing. I prefer just doing everything in person," Hayley explained.

Michael motioned her to come sit with him so he could really talk to her. It was time they laid everything out on the table, so to speak. Michael had to know what was really going on with Hayley. He had to know what she knew.

Sure, Michael had trained teenagers her age to become killers, but this was his daughter. He never wanted her to take a life, to know how to shoot a gun. He wanted her to fall in love like he did with Elizabeth. To not hide in fear of being caught by the government or of being killed. He wanted her to live, laugh, and love.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter ended a bit cliche. Michael is discovering that his daughter isn't cold-hearted, just very complicated. Isn't every teenager? In the next chapter, Michael will try to discuss both their pasts and get Hayley to tell him about the struggles she is obviously hiding from him. **

**I don't own Nikita or any of the characters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Because the last chapter was rather boring, I decided to spend my entire afternoon writing the next chapter. Enjoy!(:**

* * *

"The people who raised me are not bad people. It's what they do that is so terrible. In the end, I think I turned out okay. Yes, there were times when I hated them. They hurt me, but I wouldn't call it abuse. It was education, and with that education I became a trained killer and thief," Hayley explained. That was the furthest she was going about her childhood, and Michael knew it.

"They aren't the ones after you?" he asked.

"No. The people after me are one of my former employers. My last job didn't go as planned, dozens of innocent lives were taken. The mission destroyed me. It took weeks before I even held a gun again," Hayley answered, looking down a bit shamefully.

Putting her hand in his, Michael comforted her. He had made some bad calls when on missions before. Taking an innocent life was like killing a sliver of yourself. "I don't see you as a villain, Hayley. I am no better. I killed so many innocents while in Division, on purpose. It was either them or me, and I thought I was better. My only fuel was to avenge you and your mother's death. Turns out, Division was the reason for that too," Michael said. Giving Michael a look of understanding, Hayley squeezed his hand tight. Her dad had always been a loyal man. It was one of those characteristics that every person wishes to have, or should anyways.

"Is that where you met your ex-fiance? Division?" Hayley asked, playing with Michael's calloused hand. She knew it was a sensitive subject, but  
Hayley was curious about the woman who had stolen a big part of her father's heart.

"Yeah. Nikita was a recruit. She was _my_ recruit. She was cocky, a fast learner, and a great fighter," he said with a little pride. Michael began describing Nikita's physical features, her dark hair, her beautiful eyes, and so on. Then, he summarized their whole love story. It truly was love. The way Michael discussed the times he and Nikita weren't together, his eyes glowered with heartache, as if he was reliving those moments in his mind.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman. You'll get her back. A woman is emotional enough without the fate of all her loved ones on the line," Hayley assured her dad and hugged him.

The ringing of her cellphone concluded their moment. It was pretty much over with anyway. They both understood each other's past and accepted it, both the other person's and their selves. It was their past that made them who they are. "Hello?" Hayley answered.

"Hey, it's Neil. I got us a job in Brooklyn for twenty million. You in?" he asked. That was probably the largest offer on a job they had in a while. Hayley couldn't deny the offer, because she was running extremely low on cash. Most of the money from jobs went to buying things for other jobs, clothes, and food. Neil lived the same, but since he actually socialized, he conned his way to getting the best of everything.

"I know it's you. I have caller ID," Hayley told him and rolled her eyes,"Yeah, come on by and we can start planning."

"I'll bring lunch," he told her and hung up. Neil was a con artist and a very well known art thief. He was careful over the phones. He wouldn't talk for over a minute so the call couldn't be traced. He also used a disposable phone. He hasn't disposed of the one he has in months, so Hayley had saved the number.

"Work came up," Hayley told her dad.

"I don't want you 'working' while you're a target by multiple people," Michael told her, concerned for her safety.

"I'll have a gun with me. Plus, I have stolen a piece of art before. I don't even associate with people, just switch the real artifact with a counterfeit. Neil hands it off on his own and gives me my percentage," she explained the process.

"Okay, just be careful," Michael said and hugged her.

"I will. I'm really glad you came back," Hayley said and walked with him the short distance to the door.

"Always," he said and kissed her cheek before walking into the apartment complex's hallway.

* * *

"She actually liked you? Mikey, you should see all the things written about her. About a year ago, she shot at least three dozen people trying to get out of a drug emporium," he said.

"Hayley isn't a druggie or a psycho killer, if that's what you are implying," Michael replied coolly.

"I'm just saying," Birkhoff said, lifting his hands in surrender, "She's filed down as a manipulative person who has done a lot of bad things."

Michael rolled his eyes. He knew Hayley wasn't like that, he just wished Birkhoff could see that too. "We've all done bad things, but she's only a kid. Hayley was raised seeing people die and get hurt. She didn't mean to kill those people either. It still plagues her," Michael added in his daughter's defense. He strode to his room and went lay down, at peace to know his daughter was safe and didn't hate him.

* * *

A few days later, Hayley and Neil were in Brooklyn. They had done mapped out the museum and produced the counterfeit. "Ready?" Neil asked her.

"Yup," Hayley nodded. They were going to switch it when the museum was opened. Hayley would go as a summer intern and when they took the three hundred year old music box in for its weekly inspection, she would swap it. They would be out of there before the museum staff realizes their artifact and intern would be missing. Neil wold be in the back of the museum, in the getaway car.

"Done," Hayley muttered in the com, slipping the box in her bag and passing by security. Neil drove the car closer and Hayley hopped in.

"You keep getting more and more swift each time. I'm going to have real competition soon," Neil teased. He dropped her off at the hotel they were staying at and went to drop off the music box.

Walking up to her room, Hayley noticed a slender, red-haired woman at her door. "May I help you?" Hayley asked, figuring the woman was looking for a particular room.

"Hello, Hayley. I'm Amanda," the woman said, with a cold grin. Before Hayley could react, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a needle insert her skin. Milliseconds later, Hayley's grip on reality vanished.

* * *

**Sorry if I bored most of you with the third chapter and probably the beginning of this one also. I was just hoping to express Hayley and Michael's true emotions. Which for these two, it is extremely hard to word how they feel. I want to thank the people who have stuck with me and continue to read this story, and I'll have the next chapter out soon.  
**

**If any of you made the connection that the character Neil is from White Collar, then you're right. I don't want this story to be a crossover. I've just been watching reruns of White Collar lately. I probably won't bring up Neil again though. I just needed Hayley to have a sidekick, and the lovely character portrayed by Matt Bomer came to mind. (:**

**I do not own Nikita or any of its characters. **


	5. Chapter 5

_I am SO sorry it has taken so long to spit out this chapter. It's been a crazy weekend._

* * *

Waking up in an unfamiliar room was not unusual for Hayley. She surveyed the very dark room briefly. She was in a cell. Who still uses cells? She almost wanted to roll her eyes at how cliché using a cell was. The bars were rusty, but sturdy. "I figured you would have started panicking when you woke up," an unknown voice said from behind her. Guess she wasn't the only one who was taken.

Hayley was sure her heart skipped a beat. "Relax. What did a young lady like you do to piss off Andrei?" the voice asked. She turned around and only saw the outline of a man.

Andrei was the guy who had sent the men, she was sure of it. Why was she here though? It made no sense. Amanda was the one she had seen before she was taken. "Are you okay?" the man asked. He stepped forward a bit and Hayley was able to take in his features. He was built, had piercing green eyes, and short, blonde hair.

Hayley took a breath and replied, "Just confused. What's your story?"

The man smiled a bit. "You wouldn't believe half of it. I'm Owen," he said.

"I'm Hayley. I'll tell you about my screwed up life, if you tell me yours. I think we got the time," Hayley suggested.

Owen let out a little laugh. "You got a deal, kid," he told her.

Hayley told him her story, leaving out the parts about her dad. Something told her to keep that part out. She told him about being orphaned and raised as an assassin. Hayley even mentioned to him about how Andrei was mad for screwing up a several hundred million dollar mission and blowing up a drug emporium in the process.

Owen spoke of the place her dad told her about, Division. While at Division, Owen was a cleaner. He would kill agents and their families then "clean" the scene by using acids and going through the items in the house carefully. Hayley's family had people very similar to that, so she could relate easily. He then brought up Amanda, saying pretty much what Michael said. She was manipulative and tore up things from the inside. He said that she made Owen think he was someone he wasn't, Sam an ex- military figure who was a drug lord.

"Amanda is after me. She's the one who brought me here," Hayley confessed to Owen.

His eyes grew wide in surprise. "You've gotten into a lot of trouble for being a teenager," he commented.

"I'm not your average teenager," she smiled at the green-eyed stranger. He smiled back and they sat together in silence, awaiting the inevitable.

* * *

Michael hadn't heard from Hayley in days. He had programmed his number in her phone. Maybe she just didn't notice. He was minutes away from driving all the way back to New Orleans to check on her.

"Michael, I'm sure she is fine," Ryan told his colleague, noticing his uneasiness.

"She should have called. They were just stealing something and coming back," Michael muttered.

Ryan didn't know how to respond. He didn't have kids. He didn't know what it felt like to have made a smaller version of him and have that person ripped from his life suddenly and come back just as sudden.

Michael suddenly stood up, grabbed his keys, and drove back to New Orleans to see Hayley for the third time.

Lulu had opened the door to Hayley's apartment. There was worry in that wise woman's eyes. Michael felt a pang in the pit of his stomach. "She disappeared. Neil hasn't heard from her since after the job," Lulu said, answering his silent question. The old woman invited him in and they sat across from each other in silence, praying Hayley would come rushing through the door any second.

Michael knew Birkhoff no longer had the resources to trace Hayley. He didn't even know how Birkhoff could track Hayley. From what Lulu told her, Hayley went completely under the radar. "Something will turn up. It's not like Hayley to keep people worrying. She will do everything in her power to come back home as soon as she can," Lulu told him. She gave Michael the key to the apartment and left him in the small, lifeless room.

* * *

Nikita rushed into the room to save Owen. Ever since Owen had stopped being Sam and became Owen again, he had been nothing but a magnet for trouble. Owen had saved Nikita from loneliness and she was constantly saving him when he ended up getting himself nearly killed. Nikita still missed Michael deeply, Owen just made the pain bearable.

"Owen," Nikita whispered on the outside of the cell. Nikita couldn't see two feet in front of her because of the darkness of the basement.

"I'm here," he whispered back, he didn't know why he was whispering. He knew for a fact there was no longer a guard on the other side of the door. Nikita had shot him; he had heard it.

Nikita picked the lock and allowed him to get out. "Okay, let's go," she told him and eyed him over for any damage. He wasn't hurt in any way, as far as she could tell.

"No, we have to help someone," he told her.

Nikita groaned. "You made a friend?" she asked.

"Nikita, she's only a girl. She doesn't deserve the pain she's probably going through right now," he told Nikita firmly. It wasn't like Owen to take up for someone, especially someone he had met while being held captive.

Owen's eyes were silently pleading for Nikita to help him save the girl. "Okay," Nikita told Owen and they went find the young assassin Owen had befriended.

Nikita and Owen found the young captive easily, they just had to follow the screams. Owen would cringe every few cries the mystery girl would let out. They bursted through the door and Nikita shot the men that stood around the teenager. They had been electrocuting her. Sweat and tears rolled down her face. She had a bluish bruise on her jaw line and her knees were scraped up pretty bad, like she had been dragged.

Owen unstrapped her from the chair and picked up the teenager bridal style. "I got you, kid," he told her. She relaxed in his embrace and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Nikita's back! Okay, I didn't want to write about Sam. I much prefer Owen. Owen is sweet. Mikita will meet soon, I promise. As I said before, I'm trying to unravel everyone's emotions and introduce the characters in detail. I hope you enjoyed!(:  
_

_I do not own Nikita or any of its marvelous characters!_


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six! Enjoy!(:

* * *

Amanda hadn't planned for Hayley to make it out of Andrei's alive, but that doesn't mean her plan necessarily failed. Hayley's death would upset Michael greatly. Her death would cause him to make illogical decisions. It would give Amanda a better window of opportunity to kill Michael. Once Michael was killed, Nikita's rock would be gone. Amanda wanted to see Nikita suffer, break down slowly into the nothing she was before Division. It was like a chain of events. A line of dominoes, falling until every last one of them was laying flat.

Amanda was the one who practically handed Birkhoff Hayley's file. Amanda was the one who kept Hayley hidden for so long. She had always knew Hayley would be of use to her. Percy hadn't known about Hayley. He would have surely used Hayley against Michael in the very beginning. That would have spoiled everything Amanda had worked so hard for. Now, was a time of action. Amanda couldn't go on living in hiding for another week. She had lurked in the shadows for far too long.

"What are we going to do now?" Amanda's assistant asked.

"Locate the girl's address," Amanda answered lowly. She was going to find Hayley, and finish the job herself.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Owen asked Nikita, who was driving the van. Hayley hadn't awakened yet, but Owen had taken care of her wounds as best her could.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Nikita asked. Owen sighed, he knew where she was going with this. Hayley did remind him of Michael a bit too. Her mysterious façade, teasing about serious things, and her physical and emotional strength. She had Michael's facial structure also now that he was thinking about it.

"She even shares the same name as his supposedly dead daughter. Plus, she's looks the right age. Isn't it too coincidental?" Nikita asked.

"So, you think she's a zombie?" Owen asked.

"I think Hayley never died,"Nikita muttered. Owen didn't know how to respond to that. Division was known for faking deaths, but Hayley wasn't Division. She was just raised as an assassin, that was a huge difference.

Hayley slowly opened her eyes. "About time," Owen teased her.

She was in the back of a van with Owen. "Who's driving?" Hayley asked. Her voice was hoarse, no doubt from the screaming.

"Nikita. She's from Division too," Owen told her. Hayley pretended not to be excited about the woman her dad was in love with rescuing her.

"Oh," she mumbled and tried to straighten herself out a bit. The pain wasn't too bad.

Owen had never seen someone so brave, perhaps maybe Nikita. There was few people who could just shake off the hurt of being tortured for hours. "So, where do we need to drop you off at?" Owen asked her.

"New Orleans," Hayley answered. Owen got up and went to relay the message to the woman in the front, Nikita.

From Hayley's angle, Nikita was just as her dad had described. She was beautiful and obviously caring. She had just broke into a criminal's place to save her friend.

When arriving in front of Hayley's apartment complex hours later, Owen offered to at least walk her to the main door. She accepted his request hesitantly. She didn't want Lulu to make a scene if she saw her with a man. She also didn't know if her dad was in New Orleans. That's another scene she would rather miss also.

Owen walked her to the door, keeping an arm around her side if she needed his weight to balance. She walked pretty well on her own, but she thought it was a nice gesture. "Thank you," she told Owen when they were at the door and hugged him.

Owen didn't react for a second, but then wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. "Anytime, kid. Just try not to get in trouble too much," he told her and chuckled a bit. She pulled away smiling and went into the apartment complex.

When Michael opened the door to her apartment, both Hayley and Michael were in shock. Breaking the daze Michael was in, Hayley through her arms around her dad. There were a few times while she was being tortured that she thought she would never see her dad again.

"I'm sorry. I was going to call you when I got to the hotel room, but I never made it inside," she apologized, crying into his shoulder. Michael picked his sobbing daughter up and laid her on her bed. Laying down with her, he felt her move closer and put her head on his chest.

Hearing her dad's heartbeat calmed Hayley down. It was a rhythm she couldn't get bored with hearing. Hayley closed her eyes. Although she was far from tired, this was the first time she was in complete peace in the past few days. "Can we talk about it yet?" he asked, moving fallen hair out of her face. Hayley gave a quick nod.

"Just tell me what happened. You had me so worried. Hayley, I can't lose you again," Michael told her, his voice raw with emotion.

"Amanda took me from the hotel, somehow I ended up at Andrei Tasarov's place. He is the guy that had sent those men after me. I woke up in a cell and they dragged me out by my hair. They kept shocking me and one of them hit me. Nikita saved me before Andrei came," she told him.

"Why was Nikita there?" Michael asked. Hayley felt his heart increase at Nikita's name and smiled a bit. He still loves Nikita.

"Someone named Owen had got taken too. He was my cellmate. Owen must have told Nikita about me and she came save me," Hayley answered.

"Owen? Don't you mean Sam?" Michael asked. Owen was always a strange guy, even before he turned into Mr. Multiple Personality.

"Nope, Owen. He realized Sam was made up by Amanda," she replied, "You don't like Owen much, huh?"

"He isn't my favorite person. What drew you to that conclusion?" he asked, humor back in his voice.

"I can read you like an open book, obviously," Hayley teased. Michael chuckled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"You didn't tell them you were related to me, did you?" Michael asked. Hayley shook her head and once again started listening solely on her dad's heartbeat. It soon became a constant rhythm. When Hayley looked up her dad was sleeping, snoring lightly. Hayley smiled, wrapped her arms around her dad, and kissed his cheek. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

"I desperately want to meet Michael Jr.," Alex told Birkhoff, Ryan, and Sonja. They were seated down in their small living room. Due to Nikita "killing" the president, they were all being hunted still.

"No way. Her track record is almost as scary as Nikki's," Birkhoff said. Alex gave Birkhoff her famous eye roll.

"All of our records are bad, it doesn't mean she is a bad person. Michael got really close to her in a matter of days," Alex bit back.

"It's true, Seymour. You just need to stop taking Division's old files seriously. I'm sure Hayley is a lovely young lady," Sonja said and kissed Birkhoff's cheek.

"I mean... I guess... I guess Mikey Jr. can't be that bad," Birkhoff stuttered a bit. Alex smiled victoriously.

"I don't understand why Michael doesn't just bring her here. She would be much safer and he wouldn't have to drive all the way to New Orleans and back," Ryan muttered.

A few seconds of silence go by and then Birkhoff's computer monitor started going berserk and a loud ringing began. "Birkhoff, what's happening!" Alex screamed over the noise.

Birkhoff cursed under his breath. Michael had asked Birkhoff to use whatever resources he could spare on watching out for Hayley. "It's an Amanda Alert. Mikey and Mikey Jr. have company!" He answered, trying to stop the sound and contact Michael.

* * *

_I know I didn't do the best job at Amanda's POV. It's hard to write in the perspective of a woman with psychological issues. I hope I did her some justice. Hope you enjoyed! _

_I do not own Nikita or any of its characters._


End file.
